My Living Nightmare
by queen-of-the-horrors
Summary: Extremely edited version of 'The day the pookas died' kinda the same story subject. really the title exsplains itself, its bunnymunds worst living nightmare. (please review more, I'm beginning think that you dont like what I write)


**Okay I think I rushed this and haven't written enough to satisfy your need to read, since I only got one review since I posted on the 3/1/2013. This has really brought my confidence down that's why 'help me get better' is taking so long so if you could please review, even if you don't like this.**

All I could do was run while my life crumbled around me while others were destroyed.

I could have fought. Even if I had died, I would have died protecting another.

This day, the day everything changed.

It still haunts my nightmares, it still makes me curl in to a ball and cry like a child.

My dreams are filled with memories of before this, back when everything was right,

Back when I was not alone.

Mama had just called me and papa in for dinner, papa had been training me to use the boomerang he had got for me, to fight with. That was when we heard the shouts and screams coming from the village.

Seconds after the screams had started mama came rushing out holding papa's daggers and her bow, already fitted with an arrow and quiver pact full of arrows.

Papa took the daggers from her and kneeled down to my height, he was about to say something when we heard a piercing howl.

We turned, only to see a mass of black sand with glowing, blood red eyes. Slowly the writhing mass of pure darkness started to transform in to a wolf like animal, it howled a second time breaking us from our trance.

Slowly it walked forward. Papa stepped in front of me and mama shielding us from any attack the creature might make.

Suddenly it broke in to a run, in seconds it was on papa snapping its jaws while lashing out with its claws.

Moments later papa lay on the floor covered in blood and not breathing.

The creature just stood at the corpses side, while all we could do was stare at the body of the man that had been alive and breathing only a minute ago,

A sudden scream filled the air.

The scream was the sound of the wind howling while thousands of people being tortured until they died.

And it came from the corpse.

It began to thrash around on the ground screaming and clawing at the ground, as though it was on fire.

Mama and I watched in utter horror as the body began to turn black and burst in to pure black flames. Blood bubbling out its nose and mouth, Skin cracking as the heat proved too much letting even more blood spill down its arms, like molten lava.

Slowly it got up and reached for the daggers that had begun to melt in the heat of the fire that still covered the mangled corpse.

All I could feel was fear as I watched my mother without taking her eyes off of the creature that had once been my papa and her husband, said

"Aster I want you to run. I want you to run away from here. Don't stop until you reach the surface. Stay safe, know that I love you. Now RUN!"

My Mother's words echoed in my mind as I raced through the burning wreckage that was my village, my home

Tears where streaming down my face as the sounds around me intensified;

The blood curdling screams of my people being ripped to shreds.

The cries of children and adults alike seeing loved ones being turned in to their worst nightmares.

All this happened as I ran for my life,

_**Run! Don't stop! Run! Almost there!**_

Sun light almost there just a couple meters left.

At last I reached the surface.

I didn't stop running though,

I wanted to be as far away from here as possible so I ran and ran, and ran

I ran until I collapsed from exhaustion, the last thing I saw before I passed out was the moon, shining on me. The moment before I lost consciousness I heard the moon say

"_I will always protect you"_

**So was that any better if so then please review. Also I kind of need new ideas so can you give me some help.**

**Here's an idea I've had for a long time but I'm not sure whether I should make a fanfic out of this idea, so tell me if you want me to make it a fanfic or not:**

**So cupid or north has a party and everyone gets drunk. Tooth and bunny are so drunk that they end up having sex, when north tells tooth she's having the Easter bunny's baby bunny decides that she should stop working and live with him in the warren so he can help her with anything (food cravings, morning sickness, etc.) From there it would have stuff about her pregnancy and the child's birth, eventually they fall for each other and all that stuff**

**So tell me if you like this if not then tell me what you would like. **

**Until next time,**

**Jackfrostisreal18**


End file.
